Une seconde chance
by tete de noeud
Summary: Oneshot HPDM avec mpreg. J'ai pas lu HP6, donc pas de spoilers. Trop court pour résumer.


**Bonjour !**

**C'est juste un petit one-shot en passant ! Je ne vais pas dire que c'est joyeux et je n'ai pas encore lu le sixième tome. C'est un slash HP-DM avec un m-preg.**

**Une seconde chance.**

La guerre faisait rage, des deux cotés les pertes étaient lourdes, des deux cotés les cœurs étaient douloureux. L'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avait fermée ses portes, elle faisait office de lieu de résistance, de dernier rempart à la liberté, mais aussi de champ de bataille.

Un énième combat venait de se finir, un énième bain de sang. Le parc de l'école n'avait pas encore absorbé tout le liquide carmin de la précédente bataille que déjà il se noyait sous ce nouvel afflux.

Harry n'avait pas pu rester la-bas, il était au chaudron baveur, il pleurait dans une chambre miteuse de ce pub bien sombre.

Qui pleurait-il ? Les morts ? Non, un mort. Ron. Ronald Weasley, sixième garçon de la famille, meilleur ami et frère de cœur du survivant, fiancé d'une Hermione inconsolable. Pour Harry, c'était le mort de trop, celui qui vidait ses réserves d'espoir, celui qui brisait ses barrières de force. Alors, assis au bord de cette fenêtre, il pleurait.

Soudain quelqu'un surgit dans cette chambre sans lumière. Harry se retourna d'un coup pour voir l'intrus, pour se protéger, pour se … battre ?

'-Malfoy ?

'-Bonsoir Potter, belle soirée n'est ce pas ?

'-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

'-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais Potty. Ca ne se voit pas ?

Tout le monde savait que Draco Malfoy avait rejoint les rangs du Lord noir, tous savaient qu'il était un de ses meilleurs éléments, tous connaissaient sa cruauté et son sadisme.

'-Pas ce soir. Murmura Harry en retournant à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait connu le Potter en rage, en colère, en pleur, heureux, malheureux, tourmenté, mais jamais il ne l'avait connu ainsi défait, découragé sans plus aucune étincelle de vie dans ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il devait le provoquer, le battre.

'-Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Tu n'as pas envie que je te raconte ….

'-Comment tu as tué Ron. Non merci, je ne veux pas savoir quels sorts de torture tu as utilisé sur lui avant de l'achever. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir s'il a été courageux ou pas, tu ne me dirais pas la vérité. Avait énoncé Harry d'une voix lasse, sans aucune intonation.

'-Alors que veux saint Potty ce soir ?

'-La paix et l'oubli.

'-La paix tu ne l'auras jamais tant que je serai en vie, mais l'oubli, ça je peux te l'apporter si tu as le cran de l'accepter.

Harry se retourna vers lui, un sourcil interrogateur. Draco lui sourit narquoisement avant de s'approcher rapidement et de lui ravir les lèvres pour un baiser violent et exigeant.

Tout le monde savait que le prince de glace s'amusait avec les deux sexes, mais lui ne savait pas comment allait réagir le prude et vierge Potter. Et il fut surpris. Au lieu de se laisser bêtement faire, Harry prit le contrôle des opérations et ce fut Draco qui subit les assauts du Survivant toute la nuit durant.

Au petit matin, ils se quittèrent sans un mot, ayant en tête l'accord implicite d'un oubli nécessaire à leur survie.

Ils ne se croisèrent plus au cours des deux mois qui suivirent, ni sur le champ de bataille, ni au chaudron baveur. Ils ne le cherchaient pas, ne le désiraient pas, n'en avaient pas besoin.

Mais un soir, alors qu'Harry se promenait à l'orée de la foret interdite, il fut projeté contre un arbre. Sa tête heurta violemment l'écorce et il mit plusieurs secondes à dépasser la douleur.

'-Malfoy ?

'-Ca sent comme du déjà vu, tu ne trouves pas ?

'-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

'-Te tuer mais ça c'est provisoire. Te torturer, mais pas tout de suite. Te parler, si ton cerveau est toujours en marche !

'-Vas y parle au lieu de faire ton malin.

'-Mon malin ? Susurra Draco en resserrant sa poigne sur le col du survivant. Tu crois que c'est facile d'arriver jusqu'ici ? Tu crois que c'est facile ce que j'ai à te dire ?

'-Mais dis le bon sang !

'-Tu n'es qu'un salaud, doublé d'un pervers qui m'as foutu en cloque !

'-Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry. Mais… J'ai pas bien compris, tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

'-Je suis enceint de toi ! Murmura dangereusement l'ancien serpentard en rapprochant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui du brun.

'-Tu es sûr que c'est moi ?

'-Potter, je n'ai pas l'habitude de baiser tout ce qui passe ! Et tu es le premier et le dernier à m'avoir dominé dans un lit. De plus, si ça ne te suffit pas, les dates correspondent.

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, digérant l'information.

'-Et je te préviens que je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux rien venant de toi, tu m'entends ! Reprit le blond après quelques instants.

'-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas avorté sans rien me dire ?

Draco relâcha sa prise et recula d'un pas.

'-Parce que je m'en suis aperçu trop tard et que de toute façon, le tuer reviendrait à me tuer aussi, et je tiens à ma vie. Et les avortements, tout comme les grossesses, chez les hommes sont trop rares pour rester secret.

Harry réfléchissait à pleine vitesse, il y avait tant de questions qu'il voulait poser mais il savait que son vis-à-vis ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de répondre à ses questions encore longtemps.

'-Ton maître sera ravi d'avoir une arme contre moi ?

'-On utilise pas un Malfoy, de plus, avouer que j'ai passé une nuit avec toi sans te tuer, reviendrait à signer mon arrêt de mort. Je serai très mal considéré parmis les mangemorts.

'-Que veux-tu alors ?

'-Une solution, mais j'ai épuisé mes ressources.

'-Garde le et donne le moi à sa naissance, j'en prendrais soin et je le reconnaîtrais aux yeux de tous. Répondit Harry avec espoir.

'-Et pour ma grossesse et mon accouchement ?

'-Un sort d'illusion sur tes vêtements pour cacher ton ventre. Et pour l'accouchement, nous aviserons.

C'est ainsi que sept mois plus tard, Draco Malfoy donnait naissance au petit Liam Draco Potter, dans la cabane hurlante, entouré de Harry, l'infirmière Pomfresh et de Remus Lupin.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il venait de donner au camp de la lumière une raison de plus de se battre, d'espérer et de vouloir une victoire définitive sur le coté sombre. Et surtout, il venait de donner à Harry, le plus beau cadeau que la vie aie pu lui offrir.

Deux ans plus tard, Harry anéantissait Voldemort. Nul ne su jamais ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit la, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, combien de temps ils s'étaient battus, ni quel sort avait eu raison du mage noir ?

Tout ce qu'Hermione pu raconter de cette heureuse nuit, fut le retour précipité d'Harry au château. De sa saleté et du sang maculant ses vêtements, de sa fatigue et de sa tristesse, de ses blessures et de ses larmes, mais aussi et surtout de son besoin de voir son fils et de le prendre dans ses bras. Liam lui, ne comprit pas grand chose cette nuit la, mais un jour, son père lui raconterait.

Les mangemorts furent arrêté et jugé, certains furent tués, tels les Lestrange, d'autres condamnés à vie, tel Draco Malfoy. Les détraqueurs n'existant plus, la prison d'Azkaban fut réaménagée, de nouveaux surveillants furent formés et au final, elle ressembla à une prison moldu à haute sécurité.

* * *

Bientôt Liam eu onze ans, bientôt il reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, bientôt il se posa des questions. Et il les posa à son père.

'-Papa, est-ce que j'ai une maman ?

Harry en eu le souffle coupé un instant, mais il se reprit et décida de dire toute la vérité à son fils.

'-Tu n'as pas de maman, mais un deuxième papa.

'-Heu papa, c'est pas possible, tu sais. Rigola l'enfant.

'-Si, ton père s'appelle Draco Malfoy. Continua sérieusement Harry. C'était un mangemort, il est d'ailleurs à Azkaban. Il t'a porté pendant neuf mois dans son ventre.

'-Mais comment … ? S'exclama Liam.

'-Il ne faut quand même pas que je te réexplique comment on fait les bébés ? Rigola Harry. La nuit où est mort mon meilleur ami, je me suis isolé pour réfléchir et Draco m'a trouvé. Nous nous détestions et c'était une manière de s'amuser pour lui. Il voulait me raconter comment il avait tué Ron. Nous avons fini au lit. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Deux mois plus tard, il est venu m'annoncer que tu arrivais et que je devais trouver une solution. Après ta naissance nous ne nous sommes plus jamais revu.

'-Mais comment les hommes peuvent-ils avoir des bébés ? Je … C'est impossible.

'-Tu es la preuve vivante que c'est possible. Et tu lui ressemble tant. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Grand-père Remus a cherché partout et n'a trouvé que très peu de choses. Mais la puissance magique et l'amour sont très important dans cette fécondation.

'-Mais tu ne l'aimais pas, tu l'as dit.

'-Je ne sais pas. Je le détestais, mais cette nuit la, juste cette nuit la, j'ai oublié que je le détestais. Alors peut-être l'ai-je aimé ? Peut-être nous sommes nous aimé juste cette nuit la.

Liam n'en parla plus pendant un long moment, puis un mois plus tard il revint sur cette histoire.

'-Je veux le voir, au moins une fois papa.

Et encore une fois, Harry accepta, ce fut dur bien-sûr mais il le devait à son fils. Il contacta le directeur de la prison et obtint une entrevue, bien-sûr Malfoy ne devait pas être au courant, il aurait pu refuser.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils se présentaient à la prison de la sinistre île d'Azkaban. Liam tremblait, cet endroit lui donnait la chaire de poule.

'-Comment peuvent-ils vivre ici, c'est lugubre ! Murmura t'il à son père.

'-Il y a quelques années, c'était encore pire, surtout quand les détraqueurs en étaient les gardiens. Se contenta de répondre le survivant.

Les portes de fer s'ouvrirent devant eux et ils avancèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée. Etrangement, le décor était différent à l'intérieur. Pas plus gai, non, mais moins sombre. Ils furent fouillé, ainsi que le sac qu'ils avaient prit avec eux et durent patienter un long moment dans le couloir.

'-Papa, il est comment, heu, mon deuxième père ?

Harry ne savait pas bien ce qu'il devait dire, devait-il lui demander de l'appeler aussi papa ? Lui expliquer comment était le Draco Malfoy de son souvenir ? Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son fils.

'-C'est quelqu'un de froid et de hautain. C'est un noble et il a donc une certaine éducation. Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il te prenne dans ses bras et t'embrasse, je crois même que ce sera le contraire.

Liam baissait la tête au fur et à mesure du portrait que lui dépeignait son père. Il se demandait si finalement c'était une bonne idée d'avoir voulu venir.

'-Avant il était très beau, on aurait dit un ange mais déchu. Mais la prison transforme les gens et je ne sais pas comment il sera après autant de temps derrière les barreaux. Liam ?

'-Oui. Lui répondit-il d'une petite voix.

'-Je t'aime et je suis fier de toi.

Le petit releva la tête d'un coup pour fixer les émeraudes similaires aux siens et un quart de secondes plus tard, il se jetait dans les bras accueillants de son père.

'-Je suis désolé de te demander tout ça papa.

'-Non, au contraire, tu as le droit et l'obligation de connaître tes origines pour, plus tard, devenir un homme.

Le gardien les fit rentrer dans la salle des visites, c'était une pièce de 4 mètres sur 4, blanche avec une table et quatre chaises au milieu. Et assis sur une des chaises, un regard étonné sur le visage, Draco Malfoy attendait.

'-Potter ?

'-Bonjour Malfoy, comment vas-tu ?

'-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

'-Oui je sais que ça sent comme du déjà vu. Je te présente Liam.

Draco baissa enfin son regard sur le petit garçon. Il était blond presque blanc mais avec la tignasse des Potter, deux grands yeux vert émeraude étaient soulignés par une bordée de cils bruns, il avait la peau dorée par le soleil mais sans celui-ci elle devait être pale. Il n'était pas grand, mais pas petit non plus, en fait c'était un garçon tout à fait adorable.

'-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Harry, qui était resté debout devant la porte depuis le début, mena Liam jusqu'aux chaises en le guidant par les épaules. Il s'assit et le petit grimpa directement sur ses genoux. Draco se retint de tout commentaire mais il ne les lâchait pas des yeux.

'-Il vient d'avoir onze ans, alors cette année il rentre à Poudlard. Répondit Harry.

'-Je sais exactement l'age qu'il a Potter, c'est moi qui l'ai mit au monde. Alors que fait-il ici ? Répondit sèchement le blond.

'-Il se pose des questions.

'-Quel genre de questions ?

'-Qui tu es ? Comment deux hommes ont pu avoir un enfant ? Pourquoi tu es devenu mangemort ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de lui ? Qui il est en somme !

Draco sembla décontenancé par les paroles du brun. Il resta silencieux, les yeux perdus sur le visage de son fils, cherchant quelque chose que lui seul pouvait connaître. Harry donna le sac à dos à Liam et il lui désigna le prisonnier. Le petit hocha la tête et descendit des genoux de son père pour se diriger vers son second père. Draco se reconnecta à la réalité quand il vit le mouvement et il lança des regards désespérés à l'ancien gryffondor. Celui ci lui répondit silencieusement de le toucher, juste : touche-le.

Le petit arriva face à son père blond et lui tendit le sac. Draco tendit la main pour le prendre, mais la seconde main suivit et alla se poser sur la joue de son fils. Il lui caressa doucement la peau avant de replacer une mèche de cheveu rebelle. Liam lui faisait un petit sourire timide, n'osant croire ou espérer quelque chose de si beau.

Draco se tourna alors vers Harry pour chercher son approbation, mais celui-ci regardait son enfant, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Le même sourire que son fils. Draco dirigea son visage vers son fils et ramena le sac à lui, son autre main descendit chercher la petite menotte pour le rapprocher de lui.

'-Qu'y a t'il dans ce sac ? Demanda t'il directement à Liam pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue.

'-Des affaires de toilette. Répondit l'enfant. Papa a dit que ce qu'il manquait le plus en prison c'est ça. Alors on a acheté une brosse à dent, du shampoing extra doux pour les blonds, du gel douche et plein de trucs que papa a dit que ça vous plairait certainement.

'-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un qu'avec moi tu sais.

Liam fronça les sourcils et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la remarque. Draco perçut le trouble de son fils et décida de lui expliquer.

'-Je t'ai porté pendant neuf mois dans mon ventre, et nous avons tout partagé. La nourriture, les sentiments, les émotions et même du sang. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas plus intime.

Le petit lui sourit alors franchement et Harry se calma soudainement, il savait que son fils allait poser la question qui tue.

'-Est-ce que tu m'as aimé ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi des fois ? Demanda rapidement Liam comme s'il avait peur d'être interrompu.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent d'un coup et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Harry voulu intervenir mais l'ancien mangemort fut plus rapide et leva une main pour l'arrêter.

'-Qu'est ce que ton père t'a raconté sur moi ?

'-Pas grand chose, que tu es froid, hautain, que tu as tué le meilleur ami de papa et je sais que tu as été un mangemort.

'-Je ne te voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant et surtout pas de ton père. Mais tu es arrivé par accident et il a bien fallu s'arranger.

'-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas gardé avec toi ? J'étais pas seulement le fils à papa, j'étais le tien aussi.

'-Et quelle vie aurais-tu eu ? La même que la mienne et pire encore parce que tu n'étais pas un sang pur et que tu étais le fils de l'ennemi numéro un.

Liam s'était approché tout doucement du blond et il se trouvait à présent entre les longues jambes de son père, à quelques centimètres de lui.

'-Et encore, si tu avais survécu. Tu aurais servit d'esclave à Voldemort ou je ne sais quoi. Mais tu n'aurais pas eu la vie qu'un enfant doit avoir. Et puis, je n'aurai pas su t'aimer comme ton père t'aime.

Liam avait à présent les mains sur les avants bras du blond, celui-ci retenait sa respiration, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

'-Et maintenant, si tout était différent, est-ce que tu me garderais avec toi ?

'-Non. Répondit doucement l'homme. Non, parce que tu mérites mieux que moi.

Les larmes que Liam tentait de retenir depuis le début cascadèrent finalement sur ses joues. Draco jeta des regards affolés à Harry, celui ci lui conseilla de le prendre dans ses bras, toujours en silence.

Et Draco le fit. Onze ans après l'avoir prit une première fois dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de défauts physiques, le père et le fils étaient à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'adulte était gauche et ne savait pas quoi faire, signe de son inexpérience, mais l'enfant s'accrochait à lui avec force. Et bientôt les gestes devinrent fluide, et l'étreinte plus tendre.

Les larmes cessèrent et Liam se recula doucement.

'-Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé, si vous…, tu ne veux plus me voir, je ne viendrais plus. Promis Liam.

'-Tu,… Tu veux, tu voulais encore venir me voir ? Demanda Draco surpris.

Liam hocha la tête.

'-Tu es mon père, j'ai …, j'avais envie de te connaître.

Draco regarda Harry quelques secondes, celui-ci le regardait curieusement mais le blond le compris. Ce regard voulait dire : Si tu blesses mon fils, je te tue.

'-Si tu supportes cette prison, tu peux venir autant que tu veux.

Liam releva la tête d'un coup et se retint de justesse de sauter dans les bras de son papa blond. En échange, il lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire et Draco lui répondit tendrement. Ensuite, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

L'ancien mangemort explorait tant de nouveau sentiments et comportements, que cette heure passée avec son fils lui apparu comme l'une des plus intense de toute sa vie. Et quand Harry se rappela à eux en leur disant que c'était fini, Draco en fut autant peiné que son fils, si pas plus.

'-Potter je…

'-Oui ? Demanda Harry.

'-Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait ?

'-Bien-sûr, Liam attends-moi dehors avec le garde.

Liam sortit sans demander d'explications mais son regard était inquiet. La porte se referma sur lui et Harry se tourna vers Draco.

'-Que veux-tu ?

'-Que tu me parles de liam ! Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit après toutes ces années, et tu as parfaitement le droit de refuser. Mais maintenant qu'il a fait le premier pas, je me sens si …. Nul, et j'ai envie de le connaître. Mais j'ai manqué tant de choses dans sa vie. Quel est son premier mot ? Quand a-t-il marché ? Est-ce un bon élève ? Est-ce qu'il….

'-Calme-toi ! Le coupa Harry. Je t'en parlerai volontiers, s'il y a bien un sujet inépuisable pour moi, c'est bien mon fils. Et puis, c'est lui qui veut te connaître, et je n'ai pas le droit de m'opposer à sa volonté. Et oui, je confirme, tu as été nul, mais tu as commencé à te rattraper aujourd'hui. Tu as été mieux que ce que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer. Je ne saurai pas te raconter sa vie maintenant, il m'attend dehors, mais je t'écrirai, vite, promis.

Draco ne pu que lui sourire, il n'y avait rien à dire. Alors Harry se retourna et quitta la pièce, il prit la main de Liam et sortit de la prison. Ce n'était qu'un aurevoir puisque quinze jours plus tard, ils seraient à nouveau là.

Draco se dirigea vers la seconde porte et prit le sac au passage. Il ne l'ouvrit pas, il voulait attendre d'être seul dans sa cellule pour le vider. Le gardien le regardait avec interrogation, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de visite, voilà qu'il avait celle du sauveur du monde sorcier et de son fils. Ca allait jaser dans la prison et Draco en sourit de satisfaction.

La prison était grande, et le gardien le fit s'arrêter à son bureau pour fouiller à nouveau le sac. Draco tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

'-C'est un colis familial, je ne savais pas que Harry Potter faisait partie de ta famille. Ne put s'empêcher de dire le gardien

'-Ce n'est pas le cas. Se contenta de répondre le blond.

L'homme lui rendit le sac et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa cellule. Les autres prisonniers n'arrêtaient pas de l'interpeller à son passage, mais Draco ne répondait pas. Certains plus vifs que d'autres, lui demandaient ce qu'était ce sac, mais Draco se contentait de le serrer plus fermement contre lui, toujours sans répondre.

Il arriva finalement à destination et laissa enfin fleurir un sourire niais sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire qu'il n'avait plus pu utiliser depuis sa deuxième année d'existence. Il défit le cordon du sac et le posa sur son petit bureau. Il en sortit une brosse à dent neuve, autre chose que ce qu'il avait. Du shampoing pour cheveux blond comme l'avait dit Liam, du gel douche parfumé à la lavande, son préféré. De la crème pour le visage pour les peaux sèches, il en avait bien besoin. Un dentifrice spécial qui rend les dents blanches en trois jours, ça aussi c'était nécessaire. Du lait pour le corps ainsi que toute une gamme de produit de beauté super cher au vu de la marque.

Draco n'en revenait pas, Potter s'était rappelé des produits qu'il achetait étant jeune ainsi que de ses parfums préférés. Il finit de ranger le tout soigneusement et reprit le sac pour le plier. Son regard fut attiré par un éclat jaune. Et il sourit, car sur la toile, cousu à la main, le nom de son fils s'étalait en belles lettres : Liam D. Potter. Et il en fut fier.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après le dîner qui fut insupportable pour l'ancien mangemort, un gardien lui apporta une lettre. 

'-Dis donc Malfoy, c'est quoi tout ce bazar ? Depuis ton incarcération, t'as reçu aucune visite et aucune lettre, même pas la gazette, et maintenant dans la même journée le grand Harry Potter te rend visite, prend rendez-vous pour dans 15 jours et t'envoi une lettre. Et puis c'est qui ce Liam dont il parle dans la lettre ?

'-Tu as lu mon courrier ? S'énerva Draco.

'-Bien-sûr, nous lisons tout le courrier de tout le monde et ouvrons tous les magazines. Rien ne rentre ou ne sort de la prison sans avoir été fouillé avant. C'est pas personnel.

Draco arracha la lettre qu'il lui tendait et la sortit fébrilement de l'enveloppe. Il allait l'ouvrir mais un mouvement attira son attention.

'-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore la ? Demanda t'il au gardien.

'-J'attends ma réponse.

'-Tu ne l'auras pas alors casse-toi !

Le gardien s'exécuta en ronchonnant contre la mauvaise humeur des prisonniers et leur impolitesse.

Draco ouvrit alors la fameuse lettre mais des feuilles en tombèrent. Il les ramassa et les regarda attentivement. C'était des photos de Liam. Sur chacune d'elle l'enfant sourirait à l'objectif et faisait des signes que son age permettait. En dessous de chaque, Harry avait noté l'événement auquel la photo se rapportait en quelques mots.

Premier anniversaire de Liam, 1 an. Le 18 mai. Le petit tentait de souffler sa première bougie avec l'aide de son père.

Premier biberon de Liam. Le 19 mai. Un bébé d'un jour tétait goulûment un biberon de lait dans les bras de son père, lequel le regardait avec amour.

Premier pas de Liam à 10 mois. Le 13 mars. Liam marchait les bras tendus vers Harry.

Liam sur son premier balai, 2 ans. Le 5 juillet. Il volait à 30 centimètres du sol, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et on pouvait voir les jambes d'Harry en arrière plan.

Première tenue de quidditch à 6 mois. Le 22 octobre. Le bébé souriait de toutes ses gencives baveuses à l'objectif, il était assis dans les bras de son père.

Première panade de Liam, 5 mois. Le 10 septembre. Liam était assis dans son relax, et il souriait à son père, de la panade partout sur son visage d'ange, alors qu'Harry avait son t-shirt complètement sale et qu'il essayait de lui faire rentrer une cuillère dans la bouche.

Première dent, 7 mois. Le 30 novembre. Liam ouvrait grand la bouche et le doigt d'une femme montrait la petite dent blanche qui devait lui faire très mal.

Premier Noël de Liam, 8 mois. Le 25 décembre. On pouvait voir Liam au beau milieu d'une pile de papier cadeau, un bonnet de père Noël qui lui cachait à moitié les yeux, en train de serrer une pelucher en dragon contre son cœur.

Le sourire triste qu'arborait Draco se transforma en un vrai sourire lorsqu'il vit cette photo. Potter avait eu la bonne idée de lui faire aimer les dragons dès son plus jeune age.

Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur, cet organe pourtant inconnu jusqu'alors, de se serrer douloureusement à chaque nouvelle photo et à chaque mot qu'il lisait. Maintenant il regrettait de ne pas avoir été avec son fils toutes ces années, de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir, de ne pas avoir été le bénéficiaire de ses sourires, de ne pas avoir été les bras qui le soutenaient lorsqu'il apprenait à marcher. De ne pas avoir été un père tout simplement.

Il lut rapidement la lettre, s'imprégnant de chaque mot, retenant par cœur chaque phrase, imaginant toutes les scènes décrites. Ensuite il la plia soigneusement et la rangea dans son journal intime.

Puis, il accrocha soigneusement chacune des photos au mur. Une fois son travail accompli, il recula d'un pas et les contempla à nouveau. Un immense sourire vint orner son visage. Plus que 15 jours et il pourrait à nouveau voir son fils.

Et il allait lui demander une seconde chance.

**Voilà, c'est fini !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? A très bientôt j'espère.**


End file.
